I love you, You love someone else
by YukinoHana015
Summary: "Do you really have to go?" a teal-haired woman who looked like 17, donning a gray-teal themed school uniform with an armband that has the numbers "01" imprinted on it in a digital font, asked a blue-haired man whose hair is unkempt, donning a large blue scarf with a huge white-blue themed trenchcoat and beige shirt and pants.


Author's Note: " I do not own Vocaloid and the other Characters i squeezed in this fiction :)"

"Memories are the only things left when we have given the word goodbye, but those memories are the only things that kept us holding on from the lovely yesterday that we wished to be our tomorrow, someday." -Unknown

m( _ _ )m

-Narita International Airport-

"Do you really have to go?" a teal-haired woman who looked like 17, donning a gray-teal themed school uniform with an armband that has the numbers "01" imprinted on it in a digital font, asked a blue-haired man whose hair is unkempt, donning a large blue scarf with a huge white-blue themed trenchcoat and beige shirt and pants.

The man, who looks like 19, nodded solemnly. "I have to, I have to study in the US if I want to achieve my dreams." but he smiled at the girl, "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave unprepared." He reached for his coat pocket and gave the girl a simple bracelet with tiny versions of them dangling at the bracelet, she gasped. "Keep this safe for me alright?"

She blushed. "B-but Kaito..."

Kaito laughed and gave the girl a hug. "It's a promise that I'll come back for you, Miku-hime." the affectionate nickname that Kaito gave the girl, Miku, a heavier shade of red.

Miku cleared her throat. "You better take care of yourself, you hear me you dumbass?" she asked/said in a threatening way, but smiled at him. "I'm going to miss you."

"I will..." He turned around as he saw his plane number being called.

"Flight 693 passengers, please proceed to Gate 3, the plane will depart in 30 minutes."

Miku frowned. "I guess this is goodbye?" she asked, sadness evident in her voice.

"For now." Kaito quipped kindly to her and hugged her tighter. "I'll be back... I promise you that." he released the hug and turned around. "Bye Miku, see you later."

She smiled, even if a little. "Yeah, Goodbye... Kai." a lone tear escaped her eye as Kaito went inside the plane, she noticed a small, readable note was being held together by the two chibi figurines, she unfurled the note:

Memories are the only things left when we have given the word goodbye, but those memories are the only things that kept us holding on from the lovely yesterday that we wished to be our tomorrow, someday. Stay safe Miku.

She choked, keeping her tears in. "You are a dumbass, Kaito... you know that?" she laughed lightly as tears began to flow from her eyes, obviously missing him already.

-time skip, 4 years later-

'I wonder how Kai is? That dumbass better come home quick...' Miku thought as she began to rush to her company named ''Centerfold'' "Aw damn it, I'm gonna be late at this rate..." she groaned a bit as she kept on rushing until she bumped into someone.

"Whoa! Easy there." The man said.

Miku squeaked, "S-Sorry."

"What's the rush lady?" He asked kindly.

"Umm, well, I'm getting late for work, I really need to get there ASAP!"

The man noticed Miku's face of distress as he said, "Alright, sorry for keeping you then, go along now." Miku nodded in thanks and rushed off opposite the man's direction. 'Miku, I'm glad I got you in my company.' he smiled to himself, rubbing his ponytail gently with two fingers. 'At least I'll be closer to you...'

-At some building-

Miku entered the tall building as a blonde boy, who looks like 14, but actually 21 caught sight of her and said, "Hey Miku! Almost late you know?" then had a cheesy grin

"Ah, shut up short-stack." Miku replied as the grin from the boy faded and changed to an annoyed look.

"I'm not short! I didn't hit my growth spurt yet!" The blonde yelled at her.

Miku laughed lightly. "Sorry Len, you know I was kidding."

The boy sighed, "You're such a pain, you know that?" Miku just giggled at his complaint, but the former smiled and swiped his ID to a scanner, and one of the doors opened. "Get in, the orientation is just starting."

"Thanks Len." the girl replied as she wen't inside the door and fixed her headset that she always brought. 'Maybe this headset will be useful for this job.' she thought. Just then, she saw a small commotion a few walks away from her.

"Welcome new hires to Kasane Telecommunications!" A familiar voice to Miku's ears was heard on a podium. "This will be the start of your new life and a great future ahead! I hope everyone here treats each other like family, as here in the company, we value family bonds and friendship to further drive our fellow agents and workers alike to make this a great place to work!"

'That voice, isn't that?' she thought as she rushed to the crowd, and saw the same red-haired man she bumped into the streets. Said man noticed her and he smiled at her. 'HIM!'

"Oh! Glad you caught up, Hatsune-san!" The man beamed. "I forgot to introduce myself properly to you! My name is Taishiinouru Hikaru, Manager and Owner of KT!" Excited murmurs from other new hires began to form.

"THE Miku Hatsune?"

"That's so cool!"

"I never pegged Hatsune-sama to be like us agents. But I don't mind."

"This is a dream come true!"

Miku blushed from the attention that she was getting from the newbies as Hikaru coughed.

"Um, ruin the mood but... I have a speech to finish?" The company owner said meekly, but had a big smile on his face, the crowd blinked twice and had one thing in mind.

'I am SO going to enjoy working here.'

-BREAK-

As days flew by, people got to know each other, most of the agents hung out and did their things, but some were the least pleasant. Miku for the most part is becoming the target of some agents, but was oblivious to it. Agents were trying to take her down during mock call sessions, making indirect insults here and there, but Hikaru was aware of it, and despite being the boss and owner of the company, he did ways to keep some of those agents in line, to protect the teal-haired woman.

Miku was thankful for his actions, and Hikaru smiled at her, his love for her growing every day, wanting the best for her.

It was the end of that day when Hikaru called the woman to take a walk with her and they were at the nearby park.

"So, how's work Miku?" Ted asked the girl casually, his business side, well, set aside.

The girl sighed. "It's fun most days, but hard work."

"No work is easy you know?" Hikaru joked, and the girl laughed a little from that.

"But still, thanks for the save before, I didn't knew some of the people there were jerks." she said with a gentle smile.

Hikaru inwardly blushed. "I-It was nothing, I mean, I need to take care all of the people there so they can get along with each other. You know."

Miku nodded at the response. Silence passed them by for a minute or two.

"Y-You know Miku. I... I wanted to tell you something..." Hikaru stuttered out.

Miku's eyes widened, she knew where this is going, she glanced at the bracelet Kaito gave her 4 years ago. She reminded herself of his promise to her.

"Even though it's... wrong to have such... relationships, due to the business, I... I want to... be with you... I.." Ted kept stuttering out.

Miku stood up, her frown being hidden in the dark light, "Boss, I really appreciate it, I do, but, I don't think that's going to work out."

"I can work things out! I-"

"I'm sorry, but no, you're my boss and my friend, it has to stay that way if you don't want your company to be sullied." Miku said kindly to the older redhead, but her hidden frown betraying her voice. "And.. I'm waiting for someone. Good day boss." she left the park and left the redhead alone.

Hikaru growled inwardly. 'You will be MINE, Hatsune-hime... By any means necessary...'


End file.
